Blackmail
by Silvermokona
Summary: It was a little thing called blackmail that brought them together as they hung out at the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo, and started a relationship that would last a lifetime. Rhyth and Jazz, not a pairing, Jazz's POV


For some reason, I've always imagined Rhyth and Jazz as really good friends, and their friendship has made it into many of my rambles. But, I never really could think of a reason why, till now. So, enjoy

* * *

How long was it ago that we had become friends? A couple months, maybe? It seemed way longer than that, a lot longer. We were the best of friends now, and almost inseparable. I'd never thought it would be me and her, and neither did anyone else, but we had a lot more in common then we thought, then anyone thought.

It all started a couple days before a big hailstorm hit Tokyo-to. There were only 4 people still left in the Garage: me, Rhyth, Gum, and Soda. There was a weird feeling of tension in the air, and I guessed I had mistook it for the tension that I always felt right before Gum and Soda were going to have a big argument. It was something I had learned to foretell ever since I joined. I don't know why they fought, but I didn't feel like asking them

I guess the others had felt it as well, since they had left. Garam was hanging out with Combo and Cube, and Yoyo had gone with Beat and Clutch to Rokkaku-Dai Heights. I don't know why he hung out with Beat, he was worse than what people thought Clutch was, but I guess they shared a special bond, like Clutch and Yoyo. And Corn, he had gone off somewhere, no one ever questioned him, so no one knew where.

I was planning on going to the Future Site of Rokkaku Expo, to practice until I felt like going back. It was a great place to practice, since, for some reason, the police never touched it. I didn't complain about that, or the name. I had no idea why they still called it the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo, since there was no such thing as the Rokkaku Expo anymore, but I guess it was just because of the lack of a better name, or a name that actually stuck.

As I passed by Rhyth's room on the way out of the Garage, I had remembered that she would be the only one left in the Garage if I had left. I can't remember exactly why I wanted to get her out of there, but it wasn't that important. I stopped and opened her door enough to peak my head through

"Hey Rhyth? Want to go the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo with me?" I asked, and she peaked her head over the magazine she was reading

"Why?"

"You seem to lack better things to do" I lied, shrugging.

"I guess" Rhyth smiled and put the magazine down to her side. A couple minutes later, we were heading down to the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo, tagging a couple walls on the way there out of a sheer boredom. I had never really noticed before, but Rhyth was amazing at tagging. I guess I had really never paid attention to her before

Then again, the only person I had really paid attention to since I had joined was Clutch, for mixed reasons

We soon reached the Future Site of the Rokkaku Expo, and skated a couple laps, we sat down on a rail near the edge and watched the other Rudies or Rudie-wannabes for a couple minutes. Then, Rhyth finally spoke

"Thanks for inviting me" Rhyth gave a small smile "I was kind of afraid that I'd be stuck there without anyone else there when Gum and Soda started arguing"

"You knew?" I cocked an eyebrow "Why didn't you just leave to go find Yoyo or Corn"

"Well, I didn't want to disturb Yoyo, especially when he's with Beat, and Corn, he probably had important business"

"Why didn't you want to disturb Yoyo when he's with Beat?" I asked, and I swear Rhyth lost some color in her face, only to gain some red in her cheeks

"Reasons" She gave another small smile

"Come on, tell me. I want to add something to my blackmail pile" I grinned, and Rhyth gave me a weird look

"Blackmail pile?" She cocked her head, confused

"I have blackmail on a lot of people, it's a little hobby of mine" I shrugged "And it helps me learn the weirdest things, like Cube's addicted to Strawberry Jam, but keeps it a secret for some reason"

"That's weird" Rhyth covered her mouth as she giggled, as to muffle it

"As I said, you learn a lot of weird stuff when collecting blackmail"

"But don't you have to have proof?" Rhyth cocked her head

"I do, she has about 5 million empty jam jars hidden in her closet"

"Okay, here's a deal" Rhyth smile "I'll tell you something about Beat and Yoyo, if you tell me a blackmail you have on me, and one you have on yourself"

I grinned. She drove a hard bargain, even if she didn't seem like the type to "Fine, you keep Yoyo's porn magazines under your bed so Corn won't get mad at him, and I once did Cube"

I didn't really want to reveal the second one, it was something I had kept secret since the end of time, but it was the only secret I could think of that didn't involve Clutch

"What?" Rhyth's eyes widened

"The first of second?" I asked, confused which was she was suprised about

"The second one"

"We were both curious and wanted to know what it was like, so why not?" I smiled "We're both straight, and both have boyfriends, we were just experimenting. But if I really wanted to, I'd probably do her again"

"Well, I guess I should hold up my end of the deal, just don't tell them I told you anything" Rhyth sighed "Beat and Yoyo are in a relationship"

I almost fell off the rail we were sitting on when she said that. Beat and Yoyo? That was something I never, ever expected, just like my friendship with Rhyth

"That. . .was unexpected" I said once I had regained my balance

"It's actually quite understandable. It's like you and Clutch, it doesn't look like it'd work to most people, but it still manages to survive perfectly"

"What's that supposed to mean?

"Well. . .Clutch is a really big jerk, and you don't seem the type to date a jerk like him"

"Clutch isn't a jerk" I glared at her "He just does stupid stuff like any other guy would"

Rhyth stared at me in shock, and staring back at her face for a couple moments, I realized just how harsh my voice was when I said that

"Sorry" I sighed, looking away "I just don't like it that everyone things Clutch is a jerk when he isn't"

"It's okay" Rhyth smiled, and a little relief came to my hear that she wasn't mad at me for being so harsh

I got up from the rail and stretched my limbs, which we sore from sitting for so long, then turned back to Rhyth "You wanna go back to the Garage, I'm sure whatever was about to happen is done now" I smiled

"Sure, but I want to see your blackmail pile" Rhyth got up as well, smiling again

I coughed sarcastically, and Rhyth sighed, getting the message

"Corn and Gum did each other when we went to a club after getting information on Poison Jam from Rapid99, it was a week or so before you joined"

"That's my girl" I patted her on the head kiddingly, and we both started skating back to the Garage "Make sure that no one sees us, okay? Especially Corn"

"Gotcha"

Surprisingly, that was how our friendship started, a collection of blackmail that I had gathered. I guess the way we became friends was a surprise just like our friendship. But, don't tell anyone that's how we became friends, because there would be a lot of mad people after me and Rhyth.

Now, all I had to do was make sure she didn't say anything about what Cube and I did, because Cube and I would be greatly embarassed if someone else found out about it.

Of course, I could always use the fact that she had once kissed Yoyo to help with that. How'd I find that out? As I said, you find out a lot of weird stuff when collecting blackmail


End file.
